masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion
"We do not experience fear, but we understand how it affects you." Legion is the name given by EDI to the gestalt consciousness formed by the 1,183 geth programs, as well as the "mobile platform" they reside in. It is a recruitable party member in Mass Effect 2. Legion is voiced by D.C. Douglas __TOC__ Powers Geth Infiltrator *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Power Recharge Time: -6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Power Recharge Time: -12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Power Recharge Time: -18.00% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Geth Assassin or Geth Trooper **'Geth Assassin': Increases weapon damage ***Health: +15.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -25.00% **'Geth Trooper': Increases health ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +18.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -25.00% Dossier Legion is a unique geth mobile platform, designed to operate outside the Perseus Veil and interact with organics directly. To that purpose, it houses 1,183 geth programs, as opposed to the one hundred or so in other platforms, enabling it to operate independently and speak. It was created and dispatched following Commander Shepard's destruction of the Old Machine "Nazara", known to the rest of the galaxy as the Reaper Sovereign, investigating several of the worlds Shepard visited. Eventually it finds the Normandy Crash Site on the planet Alchera, salvaging a piece of Shepard's N7 armor and incorporating it into itself to repair damage sustained on Eden Prime after being shot by Alliance soldiers, though it is unable or unwilling to say why it waited that long or why it used Shepard's armor specifically. Legion is encountered during the events of Mass Effect 2 while searching for the IFF on the derelict Reaper. It is surprised to find Commander Shepard (to whom it refers as Shepard-Commander) alive, but assists Shepard's team against the Husks roaming the dead ship. Eventually, it is knocked out by a Husk while opening the way for them to reach the ship's dark matter core. If recovered, it can be sold to Cerberus for research (as intact geth are hard to come by), or brought aboard the SSV Normandy SR-2 and stored under guard in the ship's AI Core room. It can then be reactivated, at which point it will join Shepard's team. Legion's Appearance Legion presented an opportunity to develop the basic geth design by adding moving parts that allowed it to animate with detailed expressions. The flaps on Legion's head serve the same purpose as eyebrows to from expression, raising to imply surprise or interest and folding foward much like the furrowing of the brow to show concentration. As a result of its artificial intelligence Legion speaks in a straight-forward and robotic fashion, often answering with single words. When using whole sentances its word structure is very organized. In addition Legion regards itself not as a single being, but as an AI platform, and consistently refers to itself as "we". Originally added to the concept just for fun, Shepard's N7 armor became an integral part of Legion's appearance and back story. A large hole is visible in Legion's torso - a wound sustained from gunfire while it was on Eden Prime searching for information related to Shepard. If questioned, Legion reveals that it found the armor while retracing Shepard's steps and ultimately used it to repair the damage it sustained. However, if pressed why it specifically chose to use Shepard's armor above all else Legion will become evasive and quietly state "no data available". Loyalty: A House Divided After obtaining Legion, you can get the coordinates to a "heretic" geth station. Legion's loyalty and his Geth Shield Boost ability are unlocked at the completion of that quest. This quest allows Shepard to either destroy or reprogram the heretic geth with a virus, ensuring that they will no longer worship the Reapers. (Using the virus gives Paragon points; destroying the station gives Renegade points.) After both Legion's and Tali's loyalty missions are completed, they confront each other and, unless a special conversation choice is used, one of them will lose their loyalty. Upgrade You can allow Legion to access the communication system of the ship to obtain a special sniper rifle for him. If you answer "No" you still have the option to decide otherwise later on. Suicide Mission During the suicide mission, you are tasked with choosing a tech crew member to unlock the doors to the central sanctum. This specialist will have to navigate through the Collector station's vents in order to bypass the station's doors and defenses. They will have to be protected by Shepard's squad by redirecting heat energy running through the vents at certain points through out the level. If Legion is loyal, or you have told Legion that you will help with the "heretic" station, Shepard can choose Legion to infiltrate the base's vents and unlock the central doors for the rest of the squad. Regardless of his loyalty however, there is a chance he will get hit with a missile and die while closing the door (this actually has to do with who the fire team leader is.) Trivia *Legion's name comes from the book of Mark chapter five verse nine in the New Testament. Jesus confronts a man possessed by demons who say "We are Legion for we are many." *During Legion's loyalty mission he states that he has 573 vote for re-purposing the virus and 571 vote for destroying the station, leading to a total of 1144. It is unclear if this is an error on BioWare's part, or that for some reason 39 "run times" did not vote in the consensus. *Legion will, if prompted by Shepard, play back an audio recording from the geth collective memory, in which an early geth haltingly asks its quarian master whether or not it has a soul. This is the same event referenced by Tali in the Mass Effect while narrating the history of the war between the geth and the quarian. *When Legion is first sighted, the subtitles will refer to it as "Legion". Every time after that and before EDI names it, the subtitles refer to it as "Geth". *If Legion is given to Cerberus instead of taken to the Normandy, Shepard will get 50,000 Credits. *Due to the conflicted and tense relationships that other races and organisations have with the geth, bringing Legion along on certain missions as a squad mate will often result in extra (occasionally humorous) dialogue: **Should you bring Legion to the Migrant Fleet for Tali's loyalty quest, you and your team will be stopped at the airlock by the quarian marines. A successful Charm or Intimidate check can enable Legion to accompany you, otherwise it will be forced to return to the Normandy. **Having Legion in your party on Citadel creates amusing dialogue between the C-Sec Customs Officer and Legion. When the officer explains the new security protocols against geth infiltration, Legion responds by stating 'Geth do not infiltrate'. The Officer refers to Legion as a 'personal synthetic assistant' and suggests Shepard should leave it at home, to which Legion retorts 'Geth do not intentionally ''infiltrate'. **If Captain Anderson is visited on the Citadel and asked about the war with the geth while Legion is in the party, Anderson will remark that Shepard's "trophy-bot" hasn't caused a stampede among the general population because the war with the geth is winding down. *During any battle, Legion will sometimes say "Overclocking kinetic barriers". "Overclocking" is a tech jargon meaning pushing a system's performance beyond it's specified characteristics. *When hacking turrets in Legion's loyalty mission, "A House Divided", he occasionally utters "Executing sudo command". This is likely a reference to the common unix command ''sudo, which is used to obtain administrative privileges. *If you wait long enough in the AI core Legion will do the Robot. Legion will also do this on missions if the game is left to idle for a few seconds. *If asked why Legion used Shepard's N7 armor to repair itself, Legion will first answer "There was a hole". The hole is still there. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Geth Category:Characters Category:Squad Members